


Sudden Storms

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, M/M, jason had a very important paper, just fluff, they order pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is on his way back to his dorm with a very important paper when it decides to rain. He seeks shelter under an awning. However, someone else had the same idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Storms

Jason was finally leaving the library at 10 at night, after being there for 3 hours to complete this stupid paper that was due tomorrow morning. He just wanted to go home at this point. Or at least Leo’s dorm so he could pass out on his couch since his own dorm was across campus and the class was at 7 in the morning. Of course, Leo was a 15 minute walk from the library. Jason really didn’t mind the walk. He had made this journey more times than he would like to admit, but Leo didn’t mind and Jason always brought him some brownies, so it was all good.

That was, until Jason felt the first drop. Then his heart dropped and he ran to the nearest awning. There was no way that this paper was going to get wet. He would die before letting 3 hours of his life and half of his sanity to go to waste. Thankfully, he made it under the awning right as the sky opened up and let the storm loose. Sighing in relief he slid against the wall to sit down.

“Um…” A voice said to his right. Opening an eye, he looked up to see another kid standing right next to him, soaked to the bone. Apparently he wasn’t lucky enough to get to the awning before the rain came. Jason patted his bag.

“3 hour English paper. Was not going to risk it.” The boy nodded and sat down on the opposite side of the awning. The sat in silence for a while, listening to the rain. The other boy was shivering, but pulled out a notebook and a pen. He was trying to concentrate on the paper, but Jason didn’t think that someone could concentrate when you’re freeze cold and wet. Jason, took off his hoodie and threw it towards the guy. It landed on his lap, causing him to look up in surprise. He glared at the piece of fabric like he was going to turn down the warm but Jason put his hand up. “You’re soaking wet and it is 35 degrees outside. You need it more than me.”

The kid looked at Jason for a minute before putting down the notebook and shrugging o the hoodie. He sighed in relief as he started warming up. “Thanks.”

Jason held out his hand, though the kid was too far away to shake it. “Jason.”

The boy nodded and grabbed the notebook again. “Nico.” Jason smiled. Got a conversation going. High five. Just then, Jason’s stomach made a rather unpleasant and loud noise, causing the other boy to snort but not look up. Pulling out his phone, Jason started looking at the Pizza Hut menu.

“Hey, do you think they’ll deliver pizza here? I mean, it’s kinda late but they deliver at this time of night.” He asked, looking at some of the deals. Two larges for 8.99. That wasn’t too bad. The boy raised an eyebrow.

“This place doesn’t even have an address and it looks like the beginning of a hurricane. I don’t think they are going to deliver pizza here.” Nico answered quietly, still trying to concentrate. Jason looked around until he found a familiar black and gold plaque on the door.

“Hey, we are at an address. 567 Francis Dr. Cool. Do you want a pizza? It’s a two for 8.99 deal and I don’t think I can eat two pizzas.” Jason asked. The boy looked half shocked, half amused at his request.

“Are you seriously going to ask them to deliver two pizzas to an awning? At 10 at night?” He asked, finally putting the notebook down. Jason shrugged.

“They’ve gotten weirder requests. And my friend has gotten pizza at 1 in the morning so it's all good. So do you want one? We’re gonna be here for a while.” Jason said, getting ready to call the place. Nico was silent for a moment before sighing.

“Hawaiian please. I’ll buy the drink and dessert.” He finally said, taking out his wallet.

“Oh you really-“

“I want the chocolate dunkers and Mountain Dew.” He stated, looking straight into Jason’s eyes. Man, he had pretty eyes. They were a really dark brown, almost black, but you could see the tiny swirls in them, especially in the moonlight and- order the pizza before you look like a creeper for staring into a stranger’s eyes. Jason looked away and ordered the food quickly, feeling his face heat up. When he got off the phone, Nico was writing in the notebook again.

“So what are you majoring in?”

“Forensic Science.” He stated. “You?”

“Journalism.”

Nico nodded, closing the notebook and putting it back in his bag. He took of Jason’s hoodie and started to hand it back to him. “Oh no, keep it. I’m serious when I say we’re going to be here for a while. Storms like these take an hour or two before it lightens up enough to get into a building.”

Nico blushed and awkwardly put the jacket in his lap. “So I guess we’re stuck with each other for a while.” Jason nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, but I’m not that bad. And when the food gets here, you can always pretend to be too busy eating to talk to me.” Jason joked. Nico snorted but smiled none the less. Jason felt a wave f happiness go through his body at this. It was going to be fun talking to this kid.

Two hours later, the storm finally let up. Full with pizza, chocolate, and Mountain Dew, Jason headed off to Leo’s dorm, grinning like crazy as he tapped his left pocket where his phone was resting, with Nico’s number freshly entered in.


End file.
